Daniel
|-|Pre-Ascension= |-|Post-Ascension= |-|AUXILIUM KOOL (True Form)= Summary Daniel is a Cult Leader and was briefly, a Camp Counselor at Camp Campbell. He's revealed to have committed mass sacrifices in the past and gotten away with it (despite police looking for him.) He retreats to Camp Campbell hoping to commit another mass sacrifice and fails, poisoning himself in the process. After that, he drinks The Ultimate Revive Potion which revives himself and turns him into one of, if not, THE most powerful being in the multiverse. (But he is now lactose intolerant) Powers and Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Tier: 9-B | At least 2-C to 1-A (Survived The Paradox, one of the deadliest JBW disasters in recent memory.) | At least 1-A | At least 0''' (Deleted The Paradox 2, which was THE deadliest JBW disaster.) '''Name: Daniel Origin: Camp Camp, Crossoverse Gender: ♂️ Age: 26 (Born in June 9, 1992) Classification: Humanoid Cultist ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Kool-Aid Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 3, 4, 5 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 3), Shapeshifting (Can disguise himself as anyone he wants) Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation (Destroyed 305 googol Nokia 3310’s with one punch), Causality Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Chaos Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Normal Human | Massively FTL+ (Crossed 100 centillion universes in 5 seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Destroyed 305 googol Nokia 3310’s with one punch) Durability: Likely Average (Was hospitalized after drinking rat poison) Stamina: Average Range: Average Standard Equipment: Kool-Aid, Kool-Aid Gauntlet, His Twitter, Revival Potions Intelligence: Understands Camp Camp and to be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Camp Camp. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Max's nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they're not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike Camp Camp truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the humour in Max's existential catchphrase "Campe Diem," which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev's Russian epic Fathers and Sons. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Miles Luna's genius wit unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. �� Weaknesses: Lactose Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Kool-Aid: Makes the opponent drink the Kool-Aid. Purification: Brainwashes his opponents, turning them into Daniel fanboys and fangirls. Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Kool-Aid: The most powerful attack ever in existence, non-existence and everything else in between and beyond. Key: Pre-Ascension | Post-Ascension (Restricted) | Post-Ascension (Unrestricted) | AUXILIUM KOOL Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Relationships Arcueid Brunestud (Girlfriend) Star Butterfly (Ally and fusee) Ƿ૯ωძɿ૯ƿɿ૯ (Good friend and ally Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Camp Camp Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Sinverse Category:Non Godmodes Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters with forms Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Kool-Aid Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 0 Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Meme Users Category:Fandom Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Male Characters